


Princesa

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Memories, FictoberMF18, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, motinfanficker, princesa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Tal vez no era el cuento de hadas que su madre le contaba para hacerle conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, Steve no cambiaría nada de ello, ni aunque su princesa fuera un príncipe ególatra.





	Princesa

Cuando era infante, recordaba que su madre pese a trabajar demasiado, se daba un tiempo para leerle cuentos de hadas, que por escasos momentos hacían que Steve se trasladase a aquel mundo ficticio donde la magia primaba y permitía realizar todos sus sueños, donde la bondad era valorada y tenía todo el sentido que uno atravesase por carencias porque formaba parte de un camino dificultoso que terminaría en una gran lección y una vida feliz; sin embargo, le era muy complicado creer todo eso cuando veía que el esfuerzo de su madre no era remunerado, y que las injusticias eran el pan de cada día, no obstante, su progenitora le dijo que el cambio empezaba desde uno mismo y él se prometió nunca olvidarlo. 

Con el pasar de los años, la crianza de su madre le sirvió para nunca rendirse, por más que ella ya había fallecido, aún la escuchaba en su cabeza animándole para que siguiera adelante. 

Por ello es que ahora estaba donde estaba, aunque realmente no se esperaba vivir más de cien años y salvar al mundo de extraterrestres, ni tampoco estar enamorado del presuntuoso, inmaduro y egoísta Tony Stark, pero ya estaba en aquella situación, y simplemente seguiría adelante, así su princesa del cuento no fuese precisamente una, y el cuento pareciera una tragedia griega, Steve sabía que valía la pena, que estaba en su vida feliz, no con la que es onírica e irreal, sino con la felicidad de valorar cada pequeña cosa y vivir el día con quien te saque de quicio lo suficiente como para apasionarte, y nunca cansarte.

Steve ya sabía la lección y seguiría luchando por sus ideales, junto a quien amaba.


End file.
